Typical electrosurgical procedures involve the delivery of energy for a pre-set period of time in order to effect a desired treatment within a patient's body. Oftentimes, the procedure will require that the temperature of the tissue being treated be raised to a pre-set threshold by the delivery of energy within a pre-set time frame and be maintained at that threshold for a period of time in order to effect the desired treatment. In some such procedures, the temperature may not reach the pre-set threshold within the pre-set time frame and may therefore not be maintained at the threshold for a sufficient time in order to effect the desired treatment, since the overall procedure time is pre-set and is not modified during the procedure. Typical prior art electrosurgical systems are not operable to compensate intra-procedurally for such a situation. Alternatively, other prior art systems do not define a pre-set overall procedure time and rather start the treatment time counter once the threshold temperature has been reached. In such cases, the user is left guessing as to how long the overall procedure will be, as it would depend on when the threshold temperature is reached. The present invention, therefore, seeks to overcome these limitations of the prior art.